Renovations
by MandaPants88
Summary: While the Property Brothers are in town, Manda's family have the opportunity to be on their show. The moment Manda and Jonathan meet, there's an instant connection. But will Jonathan's brother Drew or their age keep them apart?... (PropertyBrothers)(Jonathan/Manda)(Jonathan/Drew)
1. Checking Out the House

While the Property Brothers are in town, Manda's family has the opportunity to be on their show. The moment Manda and Jonathan meet, there's an instant connection. But will Jonathan's brother Drew or their age keep them apart?...

* * *

**Hello all!** **This is my first story so please review! Thanks! This is a Property Brothers Fanfiction. Jonathan is the 2nd main character but there will definitely be Drew here! (JonathanXManda)**

* * *

I couldn't believe this. The Property Brothers were coming to fix up my house! My parents had signed us up to be on their show "Buying and Selling"

I can't help but laugh when I remember how I reacted when my parents told me the news. I had sprang to my feet, screamed, and ran to my room. I hadn't said anything like "oh my goodness thank you!" Or "no way!" All I did was run to my bedroom and slam the door. I was just too excited! I couldn't handle myself. My parents just didn't understand how completely infatuated I was with them! I had loved them since the first time I happened to watch their show. The moment the show ended, I had already set my phone background as them, I knew everything I could find about them. Yes, I was obsessive, but what 17 year old girl isn't with their celebrity crushes?

Now that it's the morning that Drew Scott is coming to check out our house to sell, he's the realter of course. I paced in my room. Everything was spotless. All my clothes neatly hanging out of the way in the closet, my fish's tank was shiny and clear, you could actually see the desk counter. I heaved a loud sigh and looked at myself in the mirror. I had my hair pulled up in a ponytail, I had my makeup done and I chose my best clothing. Of course, with my clothing I also had to add abit of casual into it so it didn't seem like I was attempting to impress anyone, so I was just wearing my skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a red and white plaid button up shirt hanging onto my shoulders, just not buttoned. You could see my brown belt that laced through my pant's belt loops. My feet were snugg in my red converse. I jumped when I heard a knock on the front door. My breathing quickened and I felt my hands shaking. I could hear my mom open the door and let him in. I heard her greet him and Drew's deep voice respond cheerfully.

"Manda!" She called for me.

I creeped out of my bed room. My stomach was full of butterflies. Oh Gees, if this is how I'm feeling with meeting Drew, it's going to be ten times worse when I meet Jonathan later today. I breath deeply and turn the corner...

There he was. He was taller than I expected. My eyes traced up his body as I searched for his face. My jaw dropped and he chuckled. I stepped next to my mom and I realized my mouth was open. I snapped it shut quickly. He grinned and slipped his hand out into the air. I looked at it curiously. What?...

"Hello, you must be Manda" his hand hung in the air awkwardly and then I realized why he was doing that. Handshake! Duh! Just his presence was making me bad at thinking. I shot my hand into his and shook it quickly, my hand lingering in his alittle too long.. Stupi stupid! Don't be stupid! I kept yelling at myself in my head.

"Drew Scott. I'm the realter" he introduced himself

"Nice to meet you!" I practically gasp. It was definitely more than nice!

He looked at me with a weird expression and turned to my mom.

"So will you show me around your house? I need to know what I'm selling" he grinned.

"Oh yes of course! We are so honored to be on your show!" She said as she led him around our house.

I shook my head and slapped myself in the forehead when they were out of sight down the stairs. I went quickly back to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. Why am I so weird? I need to stop being so awkward. Whenever I'm around him I can't think. I become the weirdest thing. Ugh. I wonder how I'm going to act when Jonathan comes.

I lean over to my desk and grab my laptop, setting it on my lap while I sat on my bed. My knees bent up, resting my laptop up. My head rested back on the headboard as my fingers pecked across the keyboard.

I could hear Drew and my mom shuffling around my house. I thought about joining them but I couldn't bare the embarrassment with Drew, and the endless torment from my mom once he left.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review review! Jonathan is on his way ;)**


	2. Introducing Jonathan

**Jonathan POV:**

"Hmmm I like the wall placement… but this whole basement has gotta go." I sigh impatiently looking around the room this family used as a family room. I look over at the woman and give her a smile. This woman, Mrs. Candy, was so energetic and bouncy… it was like her name fit her perfectly, hyper off candy. I chuckle quietly to myself and I see my brother give me a curious glance. I shake my head and Drew looks away, dropping it.

"The last stop is my daughter's room." Mrs. Candy announced as we trekked back up her stairs. I had come late, busy from some difficulties that was happening at the other house I was working on, so I hadn't got the opportunity to meet her daughter. Did I want to? Gees this woman was crazy… Her daughter must be as well! I look over at Drew and he's smirking as if he was thinking the same thing.. or because he knew something I didn't?

"Manda! We need to come see your room now!" The energetic woman called, knocking on her daughter's door. She opened it and we all watched the teenage girl slam her laptop closed and fall off her bed as she stared wide-eyed at my brother and me. She was obviously not expecting us… strange.

Drew gasps and lets out a chuckle as Mrs. Candy squeals quietly "Manda, are you alright?" The girl struggles to her feet, a hand rubbing the back of her head which had slammed into her nightstand. "Fine!" she quickly gasps, a deep blush burning on her cheeks as she looks at her mother, refusing to look at my brother and I.

I can't help but smirk. Of course my twin and I had had some funny times watching girls fall for us… I'm not trying to sound smug, it's just an honest fact that Drew and I are both extremely good looking. Although we try not to let that get to our heads.

I look down at Manda when she finally decides to look at me. "Manda, this is my brother Jonathan" Drew introduces me. I smile down at her and reach out to shake her hand as we lock eyes. She shakes my hand in return robotically. I realize, as we look into each other's eyes, was that she seemed to be having a hard time looking away from me! I chuckle softly and look down at what she was wearing. "I like your outfit" I tease her as I see she was wearing the same red and white plaid shirt I was. I watch her face turn the same shade red as the shirt. Her eyes widening.

"So what do you think of the room?" Drew asked quickly, trying to save the girl from her misery. I look around the room. It was spotless! Much too clean for a teenage girl's room. She must have cleaned it just for us. I grimace looking around it. Posters everywhere! And it was way too small. No one would buy a room so small. "We'll have to expand this room. There's extra space we can take from the master walk-in." I say.

Drew's phone beeps and he checks it quickly. "I'm sorry we have to leave, but we have a client waiting, and We've seen all we need to. We'll come back on Saturday with the camera crew to tour the house again. I'll call with more details" Drew rambled off like it was memorized. He leads me out of the house. We all quickly say our goodbyes. I grinned at Manda and winked at her, just to play around. I could tell she had a crush on us. She blushed again and smiled shyly as her mother closed the door.

My brother and I walked down the driveway towards Drew's car. I had been dropped off by a co-worker so there would only be one car waiting for us. I climbed into the passenger seat as he fired up the car. "So what do you think?" He asked me. I look over at him and sigh "Well it's something to work with.. We're going to need to redo the entire basement. The girl's room needs a makeover. The kitchen was pretty updated. The upstairs living room could use some better furnishings." I say. Drew nods "I was thinking the same thing… And what about that fireplace?" Drew grimaced. I chuckled "Oh yeah. A new coat of paint and some built in's would be perfect." I thought about it and could imagine it in my head. I saw Drew nod in agreement.

"So how about that crazy woman?" Drew chuckled glancing over at me quickly. I let out a laugh. "She's very… energetic," I laugh, trying not to be rude. "That's for sure! And her daughter... I felt bad when she hit her head… but she totally likes us, mainly you." He laughs along with me.

I stare out the window, remembering the girl's firey blue eyes, the ambition I saw behind her teenage embarrassment… Her beautiful eyes… the shy smile… "Jonathan!" Drew snaps his fingers in front of my face. I jump, startled, snapping out of my daze. "What was that about?" Drew asks curiously. I look over at him. "I have NO CLUE"


End file.
